It is known that enzymes, which are proteinaceous in nature and which are commonly water soluble, comprise biological catalysts which serve to regulate many and varied chemical reactions which occur in living organisms. The enzymes may also be isolated and used in analytical, medical and industrial applications. For example, they find use in industrial applications in the preparation of food products such as cheese or bread as well as being used in the preparation of alcoholic beverages. Some specific uses in industry may be found in the use of enzymes such as in the resolution of amino acids; in the modification of penicillin to form various substrates thereof; the use of various proteases in cheese making, meat tenderizing, detergent formulations, leather manufacture and as digestive aids; the use of carbohydrases in starch hydrolysis, sucrose inversion, glucose isomerization, etc.; the use of nucleases in flavor control; or the use of oxidases in oxidation prevention and in the color control of food products. These uses as well as many others have been well delineated in the literature.
As hereinbefore set forth, inasmuch as enzymes are commonly water soluble as well as being generally unstable and readily deactivated, they are also difficult either to remove from the solutions in which they are utilized for subsequent reuse or it is difficult to maintain their catalytic activity for a relatively extended period of time. The aforementioned difficulties will, of course, lead to an increase cost in the use of enzymes for commercial purposes due to the necessity for frequent replacement of the enzyme, this replacement being usually necessary with each application. To counteract the high cost of replacement, it has been suggested to immobilize or insolubilize the enzymes prior to the use thereof. By immobilizing the enzymes through various systems hereinafter set forth in greater detail, it is possible to stabilize the enzymes in a relative manner and, therefore, to permit the reuse of the enzyme which may otherwise undergo deactivation or be lost in the reaction medium. Such immobilized or insolubilized enzymes may be employed in various reactor systems such as in packed columns, stirred tank reactors, etc., depending upon the nature of the substrate which is utilized therein. In general, the immobilization of the enzymes provides a more favorable or broader environmental and structural stability, a minimum of effluent problems and materials handling as well as the possibility of upgrading the activity of the enzyme itself.
As hereinbefore set forth, several general methods, as well as many modifications thereof, have been described by which the immobilization of enzymes may be effected. One general method is to adsorb the enzyme at a solid surface as, for example, when an enzyme such as amino acid acylase is adsorbed on a cellulosic derivative such as DEAE-cellulose; papain or ribonuclease is adsorbed on porous glass; catalase is adsorbed on charcoal; trypsin is adsorbed on quartz glass or cellulose, chymotrypsin is adsorbed on kaolinite, etc. Another general method is to trap an enzyme in a gel lattice such as glucose oxidase, urease, papain, etc., being entrapped in a polyacrylamide gel; acetyl cholinesterase being entrapped in a starch gel or a silicone polymer; glutamic-pyruvic transaminase being entrapped in a polyamide or cellulose acetate gel, etc. A further general method is a cross-linking by means of bifunctional reagents and may be effected in combination with either of the aforementioned general methods of immobilization. When utilizing this method, bifunctional or polyfunctional reagents which may induce intermolecular cross-linking will covalently bind the enzymes to each other as well as on a solid support. This method may be exemplified by the use of glutaraldehyde or bisdiazobenzidine-2,2'-disulfonic acid to bind an enzyme such as papain on a solid support, etc. A still further method of immobilizing an enzyme comprises the method of a covalent binding in which enzymes such as glucoamylase, trypsin, papain, pronase, amylase, glucose oxidase, pepsin, rennin, fungal protease, lactase, etc., are immobilized by covalent attachment to a polymeric material which is attached by various means to an organic or inorganic solid porous support. This method may also be combined with the aforesaid immobilization procedures.
The above enumerated methods of immobilizing enzymes all possess some drawbacks which detract from their use in industrial processes. For example, when an enzyme is directly adsorbed on the surface of a support, the binding forces which result between the enzyme and the carrier support are often quite weak, although some prior art has indicated that relatively stable conjugates of this type have been obtained when the pore size of the support and the spin diameter of the enzyme are correlated. However, in such cases it is specified that the pore size of the support cannot exceed a diameter of about 1000 Angstroms. In view of this weak bond, the enzyme is often readily desorbed in the presence of solutions of the substrate being processed. In addition to this, the enzyme may be partially or extensively deactivated due to its lack of mobility or due to interaction between the support and the active site of the enzyme. Another process which may be employed is the entrapment of enzymes in gel lattices which can be effected by polymerizing an aqueous solution or emulsion containing the monomeric form of the polymer and the enzyme or by incorporating the enzyme into the preformed polymer by various techniques, often in the presence of a cross-linking agent. While this method of immobilizing enzymes has an advantage in that the reaction conditions utilized to effect the entrapment are usually mild so that often there is little alteration or deactivation of the enzyme, it also has disadvantages in that the conjugate has poor mechanical strength, which results in compacting when used in columns in continuous flow systems, with a concomitant plugging of the column. Such systems also have rather wide variations in pore size thus leading to some pore sizes which are large enough to permit the loss of enzyme. In addition, some pore sizes may be sufficiently small so that large diffusional barriers to the transport of the substrate and product will lead to reaction retardation, this being especially true when using a high molecular weight substrate. The disadvantages which are present when immobilizing an enzyme by intermolecular cross-linkage, as already noted, are due to the lack of mobility with resulting deactivation because of inability of the enzyme to assume the natural configuration necessary for maximum activity, particularly when the active site is involved in the binding process.
Covalent binding methods have found wide applications and may be used either as the sole immobilization technique or as an integral part of many of the methods already described in which cross-linking reactions are employed. This method is often used to bind the enzyme as well as the support through a bifunctional intermediary molecule in which the functional groups of the molecule, such as, for example, gamma-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, are capable of reacting with functional moieties present in both the enzyme and either an organic or inorganic porous support. A wide variety of reagents and supports has been employed in this manner and the method has the advantage of providing strong covalent bonds throughout the conjugate product as well as great activity in many cases. The covalent linkage of the enzyme to the carrier must be accomplished through functional groups on the enzyme which are non-essential for its catalytic activity such as free amino groups, carboxyl groups, hydroxyl groups, phenolic groups, sulfhydryl groups, etc. These functional groups will also react with a wide variety of other functional groups such as an aldehydo, isocyanato, acyl, diazo, azido, anhydro activated ester, etc., to produce covalent bonds. Nevertheless, this method also often has many disadvantages involving costly reactants and solvents, as well as specialized and costly porous supports and cumbersome multi-step procedures, which render the method of preparation uneconomical for commercial application.
The prior art is therefore replete with various methods for immobilizing enzymes which, however, in various ways fail to meet the requirements of economical industrial use. However, as will hereinafter be discussed in greater detail, none of the prior art compositions comprise the composition of matter of the present invention which constitutes an inorganic porous support containing a copolymer, formed in situ from a polyfunctional monomer, a low molecular weight polymer, a polymer hydrolysate, or a preformed polymer, of natural or synthetic origin by reaction with a bifunctional monomer, which is entrapped and also adsorbed in part within the pores of said support, and which contains terminally functionalized, pendent groups extending therefrom; the enzyme being covalently bound to the active moieties at the terminal reactive portions of the pendant groups, thus permitting the freedom of movement which will enable the enzyme to exercise maximum activity. A variable portion of the enzyme will also be adsorbed upon the matrix, but this will be recognized as an unavoidable consequence of almost all immobilization procedures involving porous inorganic supports and is not to be considered a crucial aspect of this invention. Furthermore, the bond between the inorganic support and the organic copolymer which has been prepared in situ in the pores of the support is not covalent but rather physico-chemical and mechanical in nature and the inorganic-organic matrix so produced presents high stability and resistance to disruption. As further examples of prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,945 relates to enzyme composites in which the enzyme is adsorbed directly to an inorganic carrier such as glass. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,538 is concerned with enzyme composites in which the enzymes are chemically coupled by means of an intermediary silane coupling agent to an inorganic carrier. In similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,101 also utilizes an organosilane composite as a binding agent, the enzyme being covalently coupled to a glass carrier by means of an intermediate silane coupling agent, the silicon portion of the coupling agent being attached to the carrier while the organic portion of the coupling agent is coupled to the enzyme, the composition containing a metal oxide on the surface of the carrier disposed between the carrier and the silicon portion of the coupling agent. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,083 a water-insoluble polymer such as polyacrolein is deposited on an inorganic carrier and an enzyme is then covalently linked to the aldehyde groups of the polymer. However, according to most of the examples set forth in this patent, it is necessary to first hydrolyze the composite prior to the deposition of the enzyme on the polymer. Additionally the product which is obtained by the method of this patent suffers a number of disadvantages in that it first requires either the deposition, or initially the formation, of the desired polymer in an organic medium followed by its deposition on the inorganic carrier with a subsequent clean-up operation involving distillation to remove the organic medium. In addition to this, in another method set forth in this reference, an additional hydrolytic reaction is required in order to release the aldehyde groups from the initial acetal configuration in which they occurred in the polymer. Inasmuch as these aldehyde moieties are attached directly to the backbone of the polymer, the enzyme is also held adjacent to the surface of the polymer inasmuch as it is separated from the surface of the polymer by only one carbon atom of the reacting aldehyde group and, therefore, the enzyme is obviously subjected to the physico-chemical influences of the polymer as well as being relatively immobilized and inhibited from assuming its optimum configuration. Another prior art patent, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,084 discloses a macroporous enzyme reactor in which an enzyme is adsorbed on the polymeric surface of a macroporous reactor core and thereafter is cross-linked in place. By cross-linking the enzymes on the polymeric surface after adsorption thereof, the enzyme is further immobilized in part and cannot act freely as in its native state as a catalyst. The cross-linkage of enzymes in effect links them together, thereby preventing a free movement of the enzyme and decreases the mobility of the enzyme which is a necessary prerequisite for maximum activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,003 discloses a water-soluble enzyme conjugate which is prepared from an organic water-soluble support to which the enzyme is cross-linked and whose utility is limited only to cleaning compositions and pharmaceutical ointments. However, this enzyme composition also suffers from the disadvantages of the close proximity and interlocking of the enzyme and support, as well as the poor mechanical strength which is generally exhibited by enzyme conjugates based on organic polymeric supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,634 also discloses an immobilized biologically active enzyme which differs to a considerable degree from the immobilized enzyme conjugates of the present invention. The enzyme conjugate of this patent consists of an inorganic support comprising colloidal particles possessing a particle size of from 50 to 20,000 Angstroms with a polyethyleneimine, the latter being cross-linked with glutaraldehyde to staple the cross-linked polymer so formed as a monolayer on the surface of the colloidal particles, followed by adsorption of the enzyme directly onto this monolayer. Following this, the enzyme which is adsorbed as a monolayer on the surface of the colloidal particles is then cross-linked with additional glutaraldehyde to other adsorbed enzyme molecules to prevent them from being readily desorbed while in use. There is no indication of any covalent binding between enzyme and polymer matrix as is present in the present invention. By the enzyme molecules being cross-linked together on the surface of the support, this conjugate, therefore, is subjected to deactivation by both the cross-linking reaction and by the electronic and steric effects of the surface, said enzyme possessing limited mobility. Inasmuch as the product of this patent is colloidal in nature, it also possesses a very limited utility for scale-up to commercial operation, since it cannot be used in a continuous flow system such as a packed column because it would either be carried along and out of the system in the flowing liquid stream or, if a restraining membrane should be employed, the particles would soon become packed against the barrier to form an impervious layer. In addition, such a colloidal product could not readily be utilized in a fluidized bed apparatus, thereby limiting the chief utility to a batch type reactor such as a stirred tank type reactor from which it would have to be separated by centrifugation upon each use cycle. In contrast to this, the immobilized enzyme conjugates of the present invention may be employed in a wide variety of batch or continuous type reactors and therefore are much more versatile with regard to their modes of application.
In addition, another prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,080 relates to a carrier matrix for immobilizing biochemical effective substances. However, the matrix which is produced according to this reference constitutes the product derived from the reaction of an organic polymer containing cross-linkable acid hydrazide or acid azide groups with a bifunctional cross-linking agent such as glutaraldehyde. However, this matrix also suffers from the relatively poor mechanical stability and other deficiencies which are characteristic of organic enzyme supports as well as the relatively complex organic reactions employed in preparing such polymeric hydrazides, etc.